Satellite systems for bringing low-cost broadband internet service to any location on the earth are currently being developed. Such systems typically include gateway antennas that link the internet to a fleet of non-geostationary satellites—in particular, low earth orbit (LEO) satellites—which in turn link to inexpensive user terminals positioned on the earth. The user terminals deliver internet connectivity to residences and businesses.
The satellites in the aforementioned systems cannot go above certain broadcast transmission power limits, which are determined by rules mandating non-interference with geostationary satellites as well as upper limits on satellite mass. As a consequence, demand is expected to easily outstrip capacity, even in areas of moderate population density.